charliesangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:John Bosley
Brothers So according to Full Throttle, John was adopted into the Bosley family. This makes Jimmy Bosley his brother. Why was that information anonymously removed from the page? Anyone object to me reinstating it? Tbug 13:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, "Jimmy" Bosley's bio on the official website states that his first name is actually "John" (There is no indication that he is also referred to as "Jimmy". As the website is an official source, I am assuming that the bio is correct.) Futhermore, his bio does not imply any relation to John Bosley from the original series nor that his family has any connection to Charlie prior to his employment at the Townsend Detective Agency. As I said on the Talk:Jimmy Bosley page, the new series is a reboot of Charlie's Angels not a continuation, so for all intents and purposes "Jimmy" and John are most likely intended to be one and the same. With that said, the orginal series and the films should not be considered canon until proven otherwise. 22:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I think we're talking about two different things. The John Bosley page (that we're commenting on right now) refers to the Bosley from the original series, played first by the late David Doyle and later by Bill Murray. Since (as you point out) the classic series and the new series are in different continuities, the official web site for the new show shouldn't influence the data we're collecting on the classic episodes. Full Throttle was a continuation of the classic series, so it's fair to use data from that movie (such as the character of Jimmy Bosley who was introduced there) in pages concerning the classic series (such as this one). :I agree that until we have evidence to the contrary we should consider the new show as non-canonical to the classic show and vice versa. The page we're discussing is concerned only with the classic series. Tbug 22:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :After some investigating, I have realized there has been some confusion on my part. When Amanda Young created the "Jimmy" Bosley 2011 page, she appearently added Momma Bosley and John Bosley (the latter as his former adopted brother) as relatives to the infbox. After I noticed and resolved the incorrection, I removed Jimmy Bosley from the infobox on the John Bosley page (As I have never seen Charlie's AngeIs: Full Throttle, I assumed Bernie Mac's character was John's other adopted brother Max.). Due to the inaccuracy that Bosley's first name is "Jimmy" in the 2011 TV series, I mistook the actual Jimmy Bosley for him on the John Bosley page. Sorry for the misunderstanding and I have no objection to you reinstating it, Tbug. 00:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I'll put it back then. (Fair warning: Knowing that Max survives and gets adopted by the Bosley's is kind of a spoiler for Full Throttle. I didn't realize you hadn't seen it, so my apologies!) Tbug 00:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That's alright,Tbug. I have never seen Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle by chose as I am not a fan of the films, so no need to apologize for spoiling the movie for me. Keep up the good work. 04:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC)